


Blue is the new white

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, fireproofs making a certain racer weak for the other racer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: He’d seen the picture on Instagram of course and he’d lost about 15 minutes just staring at the picture, but he hadn’t seen Max wearing them in real life until now.Or, Daniel reacts to Max in his dark blue fireproofs.





	Blue is the new white

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [蓝而非白](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441018) by [lhoyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd)



> Hi, so this is my first fic in the F1 fandom and of course I had to start with smut :P
> 
> I saw that instagram picture of Max in his dark blue fireproofs and couldn't help myself. This fic is set at the France GP, but it's not all too important (though I hope their race results will be better irl) (EDIT: Yay we got a better result IRL :D). (I know this isn't the first race he's wearing them, but just go with it.)
> 
> Anyway enjoy :D

He’s still a bit sticky with sweat after getting dragged off to the press circle almost as soon as he had gotten out of his car. He’d rather have been sticky with champagne, but sadly neither of them had made the podium, stuck in no man’s land after an uneventful start where neither of them had managed to gained positions. And then he sees him.

He’d seen the picture on Instagram of course and he’d lost about 15 minutes just staring at the picture, but he hadn’t seen Max wearing them in real life until now.

They’d agreed to mostly keep their distance during race weekends, so both of them could focus on the races as best as possible. He hadn’t seen Max in the press circle after qualifying either because of his doping test, so right now is the first time he sees the blue fireproofs on his boyfriend and he’s having a hard time focussing on the questions the press is asking him.

They’re next to each other as the make the rounds through the press circle and he can’t stop glancing over to where Max is talking to the Dutch press. His hair is flat on top of his head from sweating the usual hair gel out during the race, a neutral expression on his face as he talks into the orange microphone. But that’s nothing unusual, it’s the blue fireproofs clinging to his body perfectly that keeps distracting Daniel. He’s had to ask the guy in front of him to repeat his question twice now and his press manager is starting to send him confused looks. He’s normally pretty good at the press interviews, concise in his answers and a happy grin plastered on his face if the race went alright.  

He shakes himself out of the weird daze and turns his focus back to the guy in front of him still patiently waiting for his answer on how he thought the race had gone. He allows himself a few more glances as they make their way around the circle, his answers becoming more practiced now that he’s repeated them over and over again.

Then he’s free and he makes his way over to the motor homes, Max still stuck doing a last few interviews. He grabs a bottle of water as he enters the makeshift building and gulps down half of it in one go after talking so much.

He’s still standing in the doorway to his room when Max enters. His shoulders slumped slightly as the exhaustion from a long race and day is starting to catch up, his eyes blinking slowly up at him as he greets Daniel.

And even though he just knocked back half a bottle of water his throat goes dry again as he looks at Max. His race suit still wrapped around his waist and the blue fireproofs twisting along with his body as he bends down to grab his own bottle of water. Daniel’s eyes flit up to his throat as his Adam’s apple bobs along with each gulp of water, but he can’t help but let them drift down again. And he can’t help himself anymore, he just has to get Max on his own.

So that’s exactly what he does. He grabs Max’s hand and pulls him into his room, shoving Max up against the door as soon as it’s closed. He presses his lips against Max in a hard kiss, quieting the ‘Wha-?’ Max barely manages to get out. His hands are gripping at Max’s waist as he deepens the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

His boyfriend is looking at him with confused and slightly dazed look, mouth slack. “God are you trying to kill me.” Is all that Daniel manages in explanation.

“What?”

“These,” Daniel says as he twists his fingers into the dark blue material. “You look so fucking good in them Max, it’s killing me.”

“Uhh, thanks?”

“Thanks? God Max I could barely focus on my interviews,” Daniel laughs as he presses in close again, eyes turning dark again.

He doesn’t give Max a chance to reply as he presses his lips onto Max’s again. He lets his hand run through the soft tufts of hair at the back of Max’s head as he deepens the kiss once more. He doesn’t pull back this time though, but runs his tongue over Max’s lips instead. His hands roaming further down to his neck as Max opens his mouth for him easily.

He can’t help the groan falling from his lips as his hands reach the Dutchman’s chest. He knows that chest, knows how it feels under his hands, but knowing it’s covered by that blue fabric does something to him. His fingers twist into the fabric as he presses his body against Max. He can feel that Max is already hard, just like himself and mutual groans tumble from their lips.

Max’s race suit is still clinging to his hips, the arms of the suit wrapped around his waist instead of hanging loose like usual for some reason. He curls his fingers around the fabric and pulls the knot loose so he can push the suit down. He has to break the kiss and bend down to push the suit all the way down, Max helpfully kicking his shoes off so he can step out of it as he gets to the bottom.

On his knees he can see the bulge of Max’s cock press against the dark material and it makes his mouth water. He lets his hands roam over Max’s thighs, that also look incredible wrapped in the dark blue fabric. He presses a kiss right there, can feel the muscles under his lips as he keeps pressing kisses upward until he has them pressed against the bulge of Max’s cock.

He wraps his hand around it through the fabric, working it loose from its constraint so that it’s pressing up against his stomach. He can see the outline of his cock through the dark material, can see the hint of a darker spot forming as he rubs his hand over it quick strokes.

The muffled moans falling from his boyfriend’s lips only spur him on. His fingers wrapping around his cock in tighter strokes, before pressing his thumb down over where he knows the head is.

“Daniel, come on,” Max whines from above him.

“Nuh-uh, gonna make you come just like this. Show you just how good you look in these fireproofs. God the white ones really didn’t do you any justice, did they?” He’s rambling, he knows it, but he can’t stop the words from falling from his mouth.

“Shit,” Max groans as Daniel presses his mouth against the head of his cock through the fabric.

He can’t do much more than press his mouth against the outline of Max’s cock like this, but the wet pressure is clearly enough to have Max groaning and rambling out nonsense. With one last lick against the head he pulls back and stands up. He finds Max’s lips in a messy kiss and wraps his fingers around his cock again. He rubs over it in fast strokes, pressing the palm of his hand over the head each time.

It doesn’t take long before Max is gasping out that’s he’s gonna come. His breathing heavy, before his mouth falls open in a silent scream as he comes. The fabric of the fireproofs turning darker where he comes inside of them.

Max slumps back against the door, his hands gripping at Daniel’s shoulders to keep standing on his shaking legs.

“Fuck,” he gets out once his breathing has gotten back to normal.

“Yeah,” Daniel whispers, as he tries to get himself out of his own fireproofs. His own cock begging for attention.

“Come here,” Max beckons as he keeps struggling with the white material. Max tugs the fireproofs down his body easily, pushing his boxers down with them as he gets to them. He isn’t expecting Max to wrap his lips around his cock as soon as he is on his knees, but his boyfriend always manages to surprise him.

Max twirls his tongue around the head of his cock before the warm wetness of his mouth wraps around him tightly. He sucks him down with practised ease, drawing groans from Daniel with each bob of his head.

It doesn’t take long before Daniel is tugging at Max’s hair in warning, the Dutchman only sucking down harder until he’s coming into his mouth. The feeling of Max swallowing down around him only making him shoot down his throat more.

He has to sit down on the makeshift bed behind them to keep himself from collapsing into a puddle of weak limbs. As he reaches for Max’s hand to try and get him to join him Max shakes his head.

“I seriously need to get out of these before I’m permanently stuck to them,” he laughs. He opens the door to Daniel’s room ever so slightly to see if anyone is around, before hurrying to his own room to get changed quickly.

Daniel is still lying half naked on the bed when Max comes back in now wearing black shorts and a loose dark blue t-shirt.

“No, I miss them already,” Daniel pouts as Max lets him fall down onto the bed next to him.

“I picked the dark blue shirt especially,” Max chuckles.

“Not the same,” he pouts, before wrapping himself around his boyfriend. He knows they’ll have to debrief the race with the team soon enough, but right now he lets himself relax and snuggle up to his boyfriend. He rests his head against Max’s chest comfortably as Max pulls the sheets up over them to cover Daniel’s naked body from any intruders.        

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar, so feel free to leave them. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) (Though it's a multifandom mess so be warned.)


End file.
